Accidents Happen
by zacxxvanessaxx14
Summary: An accident long ago that Troy supposedly caused, led Gabriella to never speak to Troy again... but what happens two years later when she's the one to cause an accident... and to Troy? ONE-SHOT Troylla


**Hey guys! I was bored and decided to write this! It was very sad to write this. Please review!**

**A Troyella One-shot**

"**Accidents Happen."**

"What I would give to have her back with me..."

Troy stared down the long hallway of his school, watching her. Watching her just walk away… walk away from him. Gabriella didn't even know she was walking away from him. She was just exiting the building, for it was the end of school, but to Troy… it felt like much more… so much more. How could she do this to him? Especially to him.

Troy's fists tightened at the memory. No… he refused to go back… he refused to relive that dreadful day… the day Gabriella Montez walked out of his life.

--

_It was a hot August day , two years ago ,when Troy stepped into his car. He buckled his seatbelt, checked his mirrors, and made sure no one was behind him. No one was. He smiled and started the engine of his car. It all seemed to go by so fast… like a blink of an eye. Troy stepped on the gas pedal and backed out of the driveway, carefully ,when there he was. Mr. Montez zooming around the corner, speeding at what seemed to be 100 miles per hour. _

_Troy had whipped his head to the left, seeing the car skid closer and closer with every ticking second. Troy tried to go forward, tried to go backwards, tried to stop, but it was all to quick. The accident._

_Accident._

_Troy could see the terrified look of Robert's face as he was barely a foot away from hitting Troy's car… and then it happened. Faster then you could speak, it happened. The front of Robert's car slammed into the back of Troy's car. Troy screamed as he felt his car flip over and into his neighbor's backyard. Meanwhile Robert's car hit Troy's so fast and hard it glided him to the nearest tree, crashing into it with a hard impact. Making the tree crack in half and land on the poor man's car. Quickly ending his life._

_--_

_Troy had woken up in the hospital the next day, with the worst headache of his life. Besides the headache he had remembered everything… Robert, the car, the accident._

_Accident._

_It was all an accident, wasn't it? Troy thought. It had to be._

_Then the news came. The devastating news on how his best friend's dad had died instantly… and soon after that… very soon after that… Troy's life was as well over. Almost as if God had taken his life away from him also. It was just an hour later._

_Gabriella came into his hospital room with a look that Troy could and would never forget. Hatred. Her face was full of hate._

_Hate._

_Disgust_

_Anger_

_Sadness_

_She was loveless…_

_Gabriella looked at Troy with all those emotions running through her face for a good three minutes. Feeling no sympathy for the boy in the hospital bed._

"_You killed my father…"_

_--_

Gabriella hadn't talked to him since. But he didn't kill him! He knew he didn't… it was all an accident.

He was sure of it… but one thing he wasn't sure of… he wasn't sure if he would ever get his Gabriella back.

Troy sighed and walked down the same hallway as she did, smelling the scent of lilac perfume that she left behind. He hadn't smelt it in a long time, and it almost made him want to cry. That's how bad she made him feel. That's how bad he needed her back. How bad he felt for Robert Montez's death. How bad he felt for letting Gabriella go…

Troy walked out of the building and looked at the sky. It was nice and sunny out. A good walk would do him well. He hoisted his backpack higher on his shoulder and began walking.

(With Gabriella.)

Gabriella huffed as she sat in her car. School was horribly boring again today and she couldn't wait to be home. She started her car and buckled her seatbelt, not looking at all where she was going…

She backed out of the school parking lot… Speeding down the lot.

Then it happened.

She had hit someone.

Gabriella screamed as she saw out of her rearview mirror that she indeed had hit someone. The impact she felt on her car proved it. She slammed on her brakes and scrambled out of the car. She didn't see who it was. She hit the person from behind and it all happened so fast.

"Oh no, no…" Gabriella's mind flashed with the memory of her Father in that hospital bed. Battered and torn up. No… she couldn't have hit someone. No.

Gabriella slammed her car door and ran out to the front of her car. The sight in front her made her want to faint dead away. Her heart ripped in half and vile taste filled her mouth. This couldn't be happening. She had not just hit him. She did not just hit him, she didn't. She couldn't have.

Gabriella swallowed the lump in her throat and ran forward.

"Oh god please… please be alright." Gabriella kneeled by her once best friend and felt behind his head. Blood… pools of it.

"No."

She grabbed his wrist and checked for a pulse. There was one… but very weak. Gabriella gasped and grabbed her phone with shaky hands., dialing the number she never wanted to dial.

911

"911, what's your emergency?"

"Please! Hurry! My best friend's dying!"

--

"Mama!" Gabriella ran to her Mother and hugged her tightly, wanting to feel some type of comfort.

"Gabriella, what happened? Where is Troy?" Gabriella shook her head, hot tears streaming down her face. She was sobbing like mad.

"Mama! I didn't m-mean it! Id-didn't see him! It was a… an accident! M-mama! T-they can't tell me a-anything, he's unconscious!" Gabriella closed her eyes tightly, crying so hard that she could speak no more. What had she done? Gabriella wanted to kill herself. She wanted to die. Just die.

Car accidents had haunted her everywhere she went. First it was her Uncle Thomas. He got run over by a truck. Then it was her Father… her poor dear Father, died instantly. And now… she caused the accident! Instead of being in one, she caused it! Gabriella had almost wished she was the one to be in it, rather then cause it.

And to Troy.

Troy.

What had she done to him? He could very well be dead by now. Bleeding on that hospital bed. Dying…

No, she couldn't let that happen. She couldn't bare to see him on that hospital bed again. And even though she did not want to admit it at the time… it had truly killed her seeing Troy almost just as battered and torn up as her Father was… but yet… Troy had survived, and at the time… Gabriella found that terribly unfair. Yes, Troy was her best friend then, but he caused the accident. Didn't he?

Wasn't he the reason her Father died?

"Miss Montez?"

Gabriella stepped forward with wobbly legs. "Doctor! God, please tell me he's alright. Please?!"

The doctor shook his head. "I'm sorry, Gabriella. We know nothing, he's unconscious right now, he lost so much blood, we're not sure he's going to make it."

Gabriella's heart not only ripped… it broke to pieces now.

Troy was going to die… and it was all her fault.

--

Gabriella spent the next two hours sitting in Troy's hospital room chair. He was hooked up to one of those life support things, and was looking less alive with every minute. Gabriella stared at him with hollow, baggy, red, swollen eyes. She hadn't blinked in what she thought was at least one hour. Her eyes stung. Her cheeks burned from all the tears that had fallen on them.

She used those two hours to think things through. Was her Father's death really Troy's? She came to a conclusion.

No.

Robert Montez's life was not taken away by Troy. Why Gabriella blamed Troy, she will never know. Troy was hurt almost as bad as her Father, so why didn't she blame Robert for Troy's injuries? Oh… because her Father was the one that died.

Back then Gabriella just kept telling herself that it was Troy's fault, I guess it was some way to ease the pain. Denial. What was she thinking? If she blamed someone, her Father would come back to her? But… that somebody was also her best friend and lover.

Her best friend and lover that she hadn't talked to in two years.

Beep, beep, beep, beep… beep… beep….. beep….. beep…… beep…………… beep

Gabriella blinked for the first time and stood up.

"DOCTOR!" She screamed loudly. "DOCTOR!"

Gabriella ran to Troy bed and nearly climbed on top of him. "Troy! Don't, stay with me please!"

The doctors came in and ordered Gabriella out of the room, but she refused. She was not leaving Troy again. Never would she again.

She laced her hand in his and buried her face in his neck. "Troy! Please!" She cried. "PLEASE DON'T GO!" Gabriella sobbed as she felt herself being pulled away and carried out of the room.

"NO! TROY!"

--

Gabriella sniffled and cried into her hands. It had been twenty minutes since the doctors dragged her out of the room. And she had heard nothing. Her Mother sat beside her, crying herself. She had loved Troy like her own son and when Gabriella had pushed him away, she never got to see him again. He never came around the house, never came to visit, nothing.

"Gabriella…" Gabriella looked up, slowly. She was scared stiff about what had happened. She didn't want to face the truth, if the truth was… bad.

"He's stable… and awake… you may go see him." The doctor smiled.

Gabriella couldn't believe her ears. Was he serious? Gabriella didn't have time to find out. She got up and left to Troy's room as quickly as she could. She slammed opened the door and looked inside.

"Troy?!"

Then she saw him. His head was turned to her, face hard, but eyes soft. He could not believe who was right in front of him and talking. Troy's breath hitched in his throat. It felt wonderful just to hear her say his name.

"Oh, Troy… I'm so sorry." Gabriella sobbed and ran forward to Troy's bed and embracing him softly, careful not to hurt him.

"G-Gabriella… what are you doing here?" He was confused. Why was he here and why was she talking to him.

"I-It was me Troy. I was the one who hit you. I was the one who almost took your life away. I was the one who blamed you for my Father's death when clearly it wasn't your fault. Troy… I'm so sorry, I pushed you away." Gabriella paused and stroked Troy's soft cheek. "Today made me realize, that I was wrong… and I am so sorry… god… I still can't believe how bad I messed up. Troy, will you ever forgive me?"

Troy was shocked. Gabriella was the one who hit him. He could not believe it. And there she was… apologizing. Would he forgive her? In a heartbeat.

"Gabriella… I swear on my life… I never meant to hurt your Father… it was all an accident."

Gabriella closed her eyes and tried to shake away the memory. "I know, Troy… I know. Please believe me when I say, that I never meant to hurt you either… all of this was just some… horrible accident. Please forgive me?" Gabriella's tears streamed down her face slowly. She looked him in the eyes as he grabbed the hand that was touching his cheek… he closed his eyes.

He had longed for Gabriella's touch for what seemed like forever. It felt so good to be near her again.

"I forgive you , Gabriella… never leave again… please?"

Gabriella sighed in utter relief, feeling like her heart was being put back together again. She smiled and choked a sob before leaning down and hugging him around the neck.

"I missed you so much, Princess." Gabriella cried at the nickname… she hadn't heard him call her that in so long.

"I m-missed you too, boo-boo." Troy chuckled and buried his face in her hands.

"There was something I never got to tell you…" Gabriella pulled back and looked at him. "What?

"I love you."

* * *

**Review!**

**And yes, she loves him back. [; **


End file.
